


The Detective's Good Boy

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, absol bastards way too hard, bc ass toys, but modernised, happle halloween boys, vaguely based on the tokilock holmes shining live events series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: The detective has a thing for a certain gentleman thief.





	The Detective's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long to write
> 
> it was worth it

“Ugh--!”

“Now, now, Otoyarsène, what have I said before?”

Otoyarsène looks back to the face of the man pounding into his ass, his face red and his hands clawing at the window. The leather collar around his neck was pulled tight by a leash, wrapped tightly around the hand of the detective he’s teased and tormented for so long: Tokilock. He whimpers and tries humping back against him, breathing hard. “I-I can’t-I can’t take it anymore,  _ please _ …” He whispers, a lot more quiet now that he’s realised the danger of the situation. Fucking inside of his office, pressed up against a window so anyone might see his face, see him getting pounded by the detective that’s been after him since just about the beginning of the investigation, it’s so  _ embarrassing _ .

But he’d be damned if it doesn’t turn him the  _ hell _ on. He claps a hand over his mouth to try and swallow the moan, and it’s torn away as Tokilock leans into his ear. “Don’t make me open the window so they can  _ hear _ your screams, Lupin.” He growls in warning, his hand going down his body from his wrist to his front. Otoyarsène whimpers and nods, biting down on his lip hard as he humps back against the detective. A quiet groan comes from behind him, the noise going straight down his body as he lets out a strangled moan. “Louder.” Otoyarsène moans just a little louder, humping back against him again. “God… Good boy, maybe I’ll give you a reward this time.” He leans in towards his ear, whispering to him. “After all, don’t good dogs deserve them?”

Otoyarsène can’t help but shudder hard in response, balling his fists up tightly and biting his lip. How’d he end up like this? He was teasing him in person again as always, playing around with him to let him feel like he was in control, and suddenly, he found himself slammed against a wall, legs pushed up to his body and a hand in his hair, making out roughly with Tokilock. There was some sort of pent up frustration, shocking him to the core. Otoyarsène felt a hand brush across his neck, over his throat, whispering a promise if he came to the detective’s office.

He  _ could _ have left after that day, ignoring him and going back to the way they were, dancing around and teasing and flirting. Well, mostly him teasing and flirting. Tokilock was primarily stoic, analytical, cold, anything and everything that would bring Otoyarsène’s guard down and prevent him from being prepared for…  _ This _ .

A sharp thrust pulled him back into reality, and he barely heard himself yell out in pleasure. The silence that followed is what made his face burn as he slowly looked back. He felt his cheek get pressed to the cold glass as Tokilock leaned in. “I want to hear more of that.” He growls, wrapping a hand around Otoyarsène’s dick and starting to jerk him off quickly and roughly. “Be a good boy for me, and moan again.  _ Louder. _ ”

Otoyarsène cries out, thrusting into his hand as best as he could. “Please, please,  _ please, please! _ ” He gasps, the feeling of everything happening making his brain a little fuzzy. God he wants to cum already, he’s starting to feel his legs get weak from the continued torment. “Harder, harder, please let me cum, ack-!” Tokilock bites down on his neck. Otoyarsène’s voice jumps up an octave when he cries out, cumming and shuddering hard. “Yes!!”

Tokilock hums, pulling out and resting his dick on Otoyarsène’s ass. “Hmm… I didn’t give you permission, now, did I?” Otoyarsène’s body freezes and he whimpers, looking back at Tokilock. “But, I’ll let it slide this one time. You were so good earlier, you deserve it.” Otoyarsène sighs softly, relaxing.

* * *

“To-Toki—” Otoyarsène gasps, resting his head on the table and whimpering. Tokilock lifting his eyes from his book to look at Otoyarsène, watching him squirm in his seat, and he raises his eyebrow. “It-It’s going— _ Haah _ —It’s going so fast, it’s so deep, it-it—”

“Goodness, you’re making a scene.” Tokilock sighs roughly, slipping out of his shoe and lifting a foot to press against Otoyarsène’s dick. He gasps and thrusts upwards against the detective’s foot, covering his mouth and biting his lip. “Don’t be so loud. Unless, you  _ wish _ to be caught?” The smirk on Tokilock’s face made Otoyarsène shudder and whimper, thrusting against his foot desperately. “And sit still, someone will spot you humping my foot like a desperate dog if you aren't.”

Otoyarsène squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to sit still, steadying his breathing as best as he can. It came out as hard, rough pants, which were pretty good, considering the prostate massager, buried in his ass and right against where the name suggests, and Tokilock’s foot teasing him beneath the table at the restaurant. He shifts a little, whimpering. “Tokilock,  _ please _ , I feel like—”

“Your dick is going to burst out of your pants?” Otoyarsène’s voice dies in his throat and his eyes widen. “Hmm? Is that it?” The dark-haired man continues, smirking at his reaction. “What, did you not expect me to speak so vulgarly in public?” When Otoyarsène shakes his head, Tokilock smirks at him, pressing his foot down on his dick some and leaning in. “I’m surprised. You would expect a footjob in a restaurant from me, one where anyone could just look under the table and see just how hard you are, desperate to grind up into my foot, but you wouldn't expect me to call you out on it?”

“I-I—Well—” Otoyarsène starts, biting down on his lip. God he's gonna lose it and start begging soon. “P-Please, I don’t… I don’t know how much more I can take, it’s so much…” He breathes, biting back a whimper. He feels the foot on him slide down, coming off of him.

“Finish your meal, and we’ll leave, pup.” Otoyarsène sucks in a breath at that, shuddering lightly and nodding. “For asking so nicely, I might reward you, even.”

Otoyarsène wasn't slow eating.

* * *

He clings tightly to Tokilock’s leg, panting and whimpering as he ruts against him. “Ah… Hahh…” He grinds up against his leg roughly, biting on the thigh of his jeans. Left in only his shirt from the day, Otoyarsène felt… Strangely enough,  _ more _ naked than average.

But that didn't stop him, or his desperate grinding. “Goodness, aren't you a desperate one?” Tokilock says, pulling on the leash lightly. “Grinding into me so much. Such an impolite puppy…”

Otoyarsène moans into his pants, biting tighter on them. He tugs on his leash again, watching him lean up and moan. “Nnh… Mm…  _ Aah _ …”

Tokilock chuckles, reaching down to hold his jaw. “Tell me, puppy, what am I to you?” He asks, watching Otoyarsène hump against him faster. “Oh? Is someone so close to cumming already? My, but it’s so early. I was hoping you'd wait at least a little longer.” Tokilock reaches down to rub his cheek, humming. “Mm… You’re not going to cum just ye-”

“ _ Daddy! _ ”

Otoyarsène cried out, thrusting up against Tokilock’s leg a few more times as he came. He kept grinding and rutting for a bit while coming down, panting and resting his cheek on his thigh. “Nnh…  _ Ah _ … I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should… Nngh… I should’ve… Asked…”

Tokilock rubs over his cheek, leaning down and kissing at his ear. “No, no, it’s fine. But… The name you called out to me…”

Otoyarsène freezes up, his eyes going wide. Wait… Wait, wait, did he actually yell it out? His face starts burning as red as his hair and he grips at the leg of his pants, stammering for a few seconds as he got his words together. The gentle rubbing and hushing from Tokilock comforted him as he leaned into his hand. “No, no, it’s okay. I didn’t mind it, not at all.” Tokilock gave him a couple kisses to the cheek, humming. “In fact…”

“I’d like you to call me it more, if you would?”

* * *

“H-Holmes, this is…”

“Is anything the matter, Masa?”

Otoyarsène looks up from his spot on the floor, kneeling before Tokilock and his associate, John H. Masa. His arms were behind his back, tied together at the wrist, and his only clothing articles were his boxers and one of Tokilock’s large button ups, covering his lap. It did little to hide how hard he’s getting, the bulge obvious under the shirt. His face is deep red, his eyes focused on the detective’s equally red-faced colleague and the detective himself, standing calmly. Otoyarsène can see through him, though, he can see his concern.

“Please know, you can always leave if you do not wish to participate. I’ve been over this with Otoyarsène, and I’ve told you everything already, and-”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just… Wasn’t expecting the florist to be here.” Masa says, watching Otoyarsène squirm. “He didn’t seem the type to be… Lewd, at the very least. And you certainly didn’t seem to be the type to go after the cute kind.” Otoyarsène made a noise, pouting up at the two of them. “Ah…? Is he not fond of being called cute?”

“He loves it, but he likes to pout more.” Tokilock bends down, putting his thumb to Otoyarsène’s lips and watching as he slowly opens his mouth. His tongue moves out slowly, licking over the pad of the detective’s thumb, and Tokilock hums happily. “Well… Would you like to go sit, and make yourself comfortable? There’s quite a bit to talk about.”

* * *

“Additionally, since we still haven’t caught this gentleman thief… Masa, are you alright?”

Masa’s leg bounced a little as his eyes focused back onto his friend’s face. “Hm…?” He was leaning back on the couch in Tokilock’s office, listening to him as best as he can. It’s a little distracting when his dick is getting deepthroated over and over, especially with the little moans and sighs and hums Otoyarsène is making. He turns away, unable to face Tokilock directly, and covers his mouth with a hand. “I-I… Y-Yes, I’m…  _ Hahh… _ I’m alright, thank you for worrying.”

Tokilock pauses, then chuckles and sets down his papers. He rises from his desk, moving over to the couch. “Ah, can’t focus with him taking you all the way down his throat?” Masa splutters, his face burning more, and Otoyarsène moans. Oh god, this is… Going to drive him insane.

“Don’t… Say that sort of thing so freely, Holmes…” Masa murmurs behind his hand, listening as his friend chuckles. Tokilock sits down next to Masa, petting Otoyarsène before he speaks.

“Is it necessary to be so formal? After all, I  _ am _ watching you have your dick sucked.” Masa coughs, turning his head away as his face burns red, and Tokilock smiles slyly at him, humming. “It’s true. Ah, is it since it’s me saying all sorts of things like these?”

“I’d… Have expected words like those out of Renarty, not you- _ Agh _ …” He sighs heavily, resting a hand on top of Otoyarsène’s head. “Nn… A-And… Ittoki here is…”

Otoyarsène hollows his cheeks, pulling a moan out of Masa as he deepthroats him again. Tokilock hums, chuckling and moving his hands to his pants. “Would either of you mind if I joined?”

Masa, covering his face with his arm, shakes his head. Otoyarsène gives the detective excited eyes, watching him as he unbuckles his belt, then undoes his pants. Excitement filled his eyes as he knew what was going to come next.

* * *

Otoyarsène flutters his eyes as he stares up at Masa, trying to focus on his face. It’s getting increasingly more and more difficult as his ass gets pounded into and dirty whispers come into his ear. Tokilock can say anything, and he shudders hard in response, whimpering around Masa’s dick. Every now and then, he’d feel the man’s hips thrust upwards, moaning at it everytime and listening to his gasp.

“I-Itto-Ki-!!  _ Ah _ !” Masa gasps, pulling at his hair. Otoyarsène’s eyes roll up as he feels Tokilock bite down on his shoulder, thrusting into him sharply.

The next morning he went to work, his face stayed bright with a smile.

* * *

“Quiet down, quiet down— _ Ngh _ —someone might catch us if you don’t.”

Tokilock shoves two fingers into Otoyarsène's mouth, pounding into him faster and listening to him moan around his hand. He’s loud and noisy, his mouth open around the two fingers in it.

This is dangerous, but more exciting than anything. Tokilock presses under his jaw to close his mouth. “Suck.” Otoyarsène moans around his hand and obeys, sucking a little on them. “Good boy, good boy. You look so pretty like this, so cute. Imagine if someone came around and saw you, getting fucked by the great detective Tokilock Holmes, vulgarities getting whispered into your ear as he pounds into you, your dick twitching between your legs and utterly desperate for contact. All in a mall… We’re not even all that well hidden. Someone might even walk too close, see us…” Otoyarsène moans louder, thrusting back against the detective. “Nngh… Such a good boy, a very good boy.”

“Holmes, is that yo—”

Tokilock looks up at the sound of a voice, his hips coming to a stop as he looks upon the man in question. “Oh, Renarty. A pleasure to see you.” He says casually, grinning at the man.

Renarty’s eyes were wide as he looks at Tokilock, then Otoyarsène. “Ah… The florist?”

Tokilock nods, rubbing over Otoya’s hip gently. “Indeed, it’s him. Would you like to watch?” Otoyarsène whines and grinds back into Tokilock, getting met with a rough thrust into him that made him cry out around his fingers. “Ngh… Sorry for him being so— _ ah _ —very needy.”

Renarty stares for a bit. “No, no, it’s nothing to worry about whatsoever. If he’s fine, I wouldn’t mind watching.” He says, setting down his bag and looking at Otoyarsène, who's lost in the bliss of being fucked.

“Ittoki, would you mind if he watched?” Tokilock asks, turning his head towards the strawberry blond man. It took a few moments for Otoyarsène to properly focus on him, his face burning the same shade as his hair. Then, slowly, he smiles, the thrill of being caught like this turning him on more.

“P-Please, Mr Renarty… Please do watch us.”

* * *

“Otoya—Ngh—Otoyarsène, will you please slow down? Ah! You’re going so rough on me at the moment, oh my god— _ Ah!! _ ”

Otoyarsène slides his hand into Tokilock’s hair, pulling on it as he thrusts upwards into the man. It started off easy enough—Tokilock felt like riding, and Otoyarsène was  _ not _ about to decline the offer—but now he's stopped bouncing and switched to much slower, but rougher slams down on his hips.

Except, Otoyarsène has been thrusting up into him, hitting his prostate dead on multiple times over and over again, he guesses from the way the detective’s voice leaps up and he moans out for him.

“Don’t thr— _ Ah!! _ Otoyarsène!  _ Otoyarsène!! _ ” He cries out, shamelessly, happily. He’s in control of this situation, as far as he knows, and it’s… Exciting.

Sitting up, Otoyarsène leans close to Tokilock’s ear, rubbing his hips as he thrusts into him sharply. “Aw… Where’s my  _ daddy's  _ confidence and dominance gone?” He teases, listening to the man whine in embarrassment. “Now you sound like me whenever I’m bent over for you, taking you  _ so well _ …”

Tokilock hides his face between one hand, moaning into it as he feels another thrust, then yelping. “Otoyarsène Lupin—!” He gasps in surprise. The thief grins at him.

“Hm? Is something wrong?” He asks, smacking the side of his ass again. The way he twitched around him pulled a moan from him, and Tokilock’s growl made him shudder.

“You will  _ not _ try that on me, you brat puppy.” Otoyarsène shudders and moans, leaning in to suck a mark onto Tokiya’s neck.

“Or else what? You’ll give me a punishment?” Otoyarsène teases. A hand reaches back to grab his collar, and he sharply inhales.

“Oh, that is  _ exactly _ what it means.”

* * *

“T… Toki… Gghn…”

Otoyarsène gently pulls at the ropes holding his arms behind him, his legs shaking. From the soreness of his spanking or from the fact that he came, untouched, twice in a row, too close together, he didn't know. He whimpers softly, turning his head. He’s only now realising he was drooling.

He twitches a little as he feels Tokilock rub his hips, leaning down to kiss his back. He finally breaks his character, softly and sweetly talking to the gentleman thief. “Otoyarsène, dear, are you okay?” He murmurs, pulling one hand away. Otoyarsène feels the toy in him turn off from its low buzz, helping him down the rest of the way.

His throat feels tired.  _ He _ feels tired. He also feels good, though, very good. He nods, mumbling “sore” faintly, and he feels a kiss to his arms. “I’m glad you're okay. Let’s get you a bath and something to drink, then we can rest for a bit, alright?”

He nods, letting the man untie his arms and massage his shoulders and upper back gently. “You did well, you did very well. How was what we did today? Did you enjoy acting disobedient and bratty and all?”

Otoyarsène giggles quietly and nods, a smile on his lips. “The punishment… Was really fitting, and nice, honestly…” He hums. Tokilock kisses his neck, running his fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. That was nice.

“I’m glad, I’m very glad. Roll over, I’ll help you up.” He rolls onto his back, feeling Tokilock wrap an arm under his and pull him in close. Leaning on the detective, he lets himself get led back to the bathroom to bathe together. He sat on his knees, snuggling up to Tokilock as he began to draw the bath.

“You did really well, too. Even without the punishment, you were super convincing.” Otoyarsène hums. “I don’t think I’d be acting with a lot of rebellion after that…” He hums. Tokilock smiles, kissing his cheek.

“I'm glad it was well. Is this warm enough for you?” Tokilock asks. Otoyarsène reaches to feel and test the water, nodding and pulling himself into the bathtub when it finally filled enough. Tokilock soon joins him, slipping in behind him and kissing his neck.

“Such a good boy, my wonderful man…” He murmurs, rubbing his chest and stomach before reaching out to get the shampoo for his hair. “I love you so much, you're so wonderful.”

Otoyarsène hums in response, snuggling back into Tokilock. “I love you too. You did so well, so very well. I’m so happy… Thank you so much for that.”

“Of course, my dearest, of course.” He hums. The two sat in comfortable silence as Tokilock washed Otoyarsène’s hair, reaching for the soap before stopped. Otoyarsène ended up turning around in his lap to face him, somewhat awkwardly positioninghis legs. “Ah…?”

“Let me, I wanna…” Otoyarsène says, running his wet hands through the detective’s raven hair. Tokilock chuckles and smiles, settling back down.

“Alright, I'll let you.” The thief’s smile made his heart swell happily as the redhead went to work, washing his hair out the same way. He does so much more carefully, though, knowing Tokilock deeply values his appearance. Otoyarsène kisses the man’s forehead, watching the way he relaxes as his hair sits flatter, now that it’s wet.

“You look good with it down like this.” Otoyarsène says, kissing his cheek. Tokilock smiles and hums in response. “You look good with it up, too.” He gently presses a kiss to his lips. “You look good in all ways.” He hums, resting his forehead to the detective's.

Tokilock smiles, kissing him back softly. “Careful, don't want you getting shampoo in your eyes.” Otoyarsène nods, pulling away after a final kiss to his forehead. Tokilock tilts his head back, letting his hair get washed properly. When Otoyarsène finishes, he carefully rinses it out, cupping water into his hands and pouring it over Tokilock’s hair to get the hair products out without getting them into his eyes. He looks so comfortable like this.

The two stayed together in the bath, relaxing and washing one another with soft hands, until the water went cold. Tokilock pulls the stop out, letting the water drain out of the tub and standing. “I’ll get towels, my dear.” Otoyarsène smiles up at the man, nodding and waiting for his return. His smile widens and brightens drastically when he sees the detective return.

“Someone’s happy to see me, aren't they?” He teases, wrapping Otoyarsène in the towel when he stands to get out.

“Well, yeah!” He says brightly, leaning into his detective as he gets dried off. “It’s you!”

Tokilock chuckles, kissing under his thief’s ear. “That’s too cute of you.” He murmurs happily. Otoyarsène hums in response, kissing his hands. Then he yawns, leaning into Tokilock drying himself off. “Mm? Do you need to sleep?” With a nod, he found himself being pulled to the bedroom and laid down in bed, Tokilock getting in next to him. He quickly snuggles up into him, resting his head to his chest.

Tokilock pets Otoyarsène’s hair, holding his head to his chest. "I love you so much…" He whispers gently. Otoyarsène smiles, nuzzling into his chest. "Good boy, you're a good boy." Tokilock asks, watching the way he nuzzles his face deeper into his chest. His heart swells at the simple gesture. "I'm guessing you do for now? I'll make you food when you wake up. Is that good?" Otoyarsène hums in response sleepily, and Tokilock chuckles. "Go ahead and sleep, my good boy. I'll be here when you wake up."

Otoyarsène snuggles into the detective some more, falling asleep in his arms with a smile. It's so warm, he's so happy like this.


End file.
